121613-maenam-sami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 22:07 -- AA: Hi, is this Maenam? AA: I'm Sami. Balish said he thought you and I would make good friends! AC: omq it tooooootes is !! AC: omq omq omq hiiiiiii Sami =:D AA: Hi Maenam! AA: How are you? AC: lol Im alriqht I quess AC: I mean AC: kinda hellabored here honestly AC: but alriqhtt and junk !!! AA: Ha, I know what you mean. I've been laid up with a bum leg without much to do. I did get to draw a lot though. AC: =:O AC: omq Sami yur an artist ?? AA: I try to be! AC: omq thats like AC: totes leqit AC: maybe evenn like AC: SUUUUUPES leqit !!! AA: Wow, thank you! That's so nice. What about you? AC: lolol oh nothinq mucch just a AC: =:D <- totes settinq up like a banner thinq behind her AC: pchooo SUPER FASHION DESIQNER AA: Wow! That's great! What sorts of fashions do you make? AC: lolol only the topp of the line in hiiiiiiqqqqhhh fashion off course =:P AC: so like AC: mostly hoodies AA: That's cool. I don't know if I've ever worn a hoodie. I mostly just wear whatever I find at the thrift stores. AC: lolol oh mann Sami AC: I toooooootes hafta make you onne then AA: The Colonel--that's my dad--never liked to give me too much money to spend on clothes because of how fast my stuff gets stained with paint and clay. AC: lolol uhhhhh whats a dad ??? AC: oh waiiiit I remember AC: those are like... lususes riqht ?? AA: Oh, right. I think Jossik or maybe Null said it's like....a lussis? Something like that? AA: Right, okay, a lusus. AC: lolol yeahh !!! AC: butt then I totes qotta make you one, you hummus quys are like AC: SUUUUPES behind in fashionn AC: I meann uhhh AA: Wow! That'd be really nice, Maenam! AC: not like yu quys look bad or anythinq =:/ AA: I've always wanted to be a little more....~~GLAMOROUS~~ AC: lolol of course Samidude !! AC: omq AC: theres like AC: nothinq more qlamorouss then a AC: NIADIS AC: ORIQINAAAAAALLLL AA: Haha, I'll bet they're amazing! AC: lolol oh yeah tooootes AC: but uhhh like some people don't usually wear them too often ??? AC: I think theyre like AC: afraid theirr qonna qet them messy AC: which is TOOOOTES not a problem AA: Yeah, that's probably it. You don't want to get your best clothes all messed up. That's why I had to get all my stuff from thrift stores--I'm terrible at keeping my clothes clean. Heck, I just got my favorite shirt and skirt all burned and dirty in that fight. AA: Hey, maybe you could do some sort of alchemy to make your stuff stainproof or something? AA: Then people could wear your stuff all the time without worrying about it! AC: oh mann that is like AC: suuuuuuuch a leqit ideaa !!! AC: omq and if I alchymizer stuff then likke AC: I can TOOOOOTES qet it to yu quicker !!! AA: Oh, wow, that'd be amazing! I'd really appreciate it! AA: No wonder Balish thought you and I would get along. You're probably the nicest troll I've met so far, Maenam! AC: dawwwww lolol thanks Samidude =:D =:D =:D AC: yur likke AC: TOOOOOTES one of the nicest hummuses !!! AC: actually all off yu quys have beeen SUUUUUPES sweet AA: Aww, thanks. And yeah, my friends are all pretty great. AC: lolol oh yeah I should also qet to work on Beau's hoodiee too AC: omq AC: maybe like AC: I can make some sort of likke AC: TANDEM BUDDIES SUPER HOODIEE !!!!! AA: Haha, that'd be cool. AC: lolol it tootes would be AC: ohhh so likke uh whats yur land like over there because its SUUUUUPES qettinq borrinq over herre AA: My land is kind of spooky, but we're not on my land right now. We're on my friend Katie's land--the Land of Timber and Cogs. AC: lolol ohhh yeaaaahhhh I remember herr !!! AC: she totes helpped me out with some uhhh AC: thinqs AC: totally not secret thinqs AA: Yeah, Katie's great about that. That's why she's our leader. AC: lolol uhhhhh Im not really sure who our leadder is AC: like AC: its supposed too be Vejjy but uhhhh AC: we kind of end upp followinq Bally a lot of times AA: Haha, I'll bet. He can be kind of bossy. AC: lolol yeah TEEEEELLLL me about itt AC: butt like AC: hes always looked outt for a sistertroll AA: Yeah, he tries to come off all grumpy, but I think he's secretly a nice guy under all of it. AC: lolol yeah toootes AC: oh sooo whats yur team all like ??? AC: I mean I knoww Beau and sorta knoww Katie but like whoo else is there ?? AA: Well there are six of us--Katie, me, Beau, Doir, Aura and Nate. AA: We had another friend named Dean, but he....well, he's not with us anymore. And our friend Leon is missing. AC: ohhhh noooo D:= D:= D:= AA: Yeah. :( AC: one of our friends Nullar went missinq too AC: er well AC: sort of AA: Oh! I talked to Null recently! She said she's okay. AC: we knoww where she iss and like AC: omq thats qood too hear AC: butt like still AC: that jerkface Jackie hass her !!! AA: Yeah. She said she was with him and that made me pretty upset, but she said he was a good host while she was with him and that she's not with him anymore. AA: I still don't like her hanging out with him....but I've got to trust her to know what's best for herself, I guess. AC: yeaaahhhh =:( AC: I just like AC: caaaaaaant stop worryinq AC: butt uh Bally and the others have a SUPES LEQIT plan to helpp qet her back homme I think AA: I thought she had told me she was already home? AC: =:O AC: is she ??? AC: like omq AC: no one told me =:( AA: I don't know. Maybe I'm remembering wrong. They've got me on this pain medicine for my leg and my memory's been a bit fuzzy. AC: lolol dont worry about it Sami AA: Actually, it's been a while since I messaged her. I should talk to Null again. Make sure she's doing okay. AA: Especially if you guys haven't seen her. AC: lolol yu should Samidude AC: and tell her I say AC: HIIIIII NULLLLYYYYY =:D =:D =:D AA: Okay, I will. AA: It was nice meeting you Maenam. I think we're going to be good friends! AC: omq tooooooootes Samidude !!! AA: Talk to you later! AC: lates !! =:D -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering aestheticChitin AC at 22:43 --